


Tyrelliot 2020

by hummingrightalong



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Season Finale, Series Finale, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: a little Tyrelliot post series finale
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

The wound hadn’t been anything like the one he himself had given Elliot. Still, he’d wanted to be alone and miserable and die in the dark to spite the other man when he saw the headlights at the edge of the trees. Ok. He’d wanted to want to.

From there, answering in the negative to every nervous question the husband of the odd woman from the convenience store asked him, Tyrell had searched desperately for his phone. When he couldn’t find it he still knew the only number he’d need to know. 

In no time, Irving was driving towards them, straight towards them after taking Tyrell’s desperate call. “I’ll take him right to the hospital,” he’d comfortably lied to the concerned good samaritan. And then winked. You know, like an asshole.

Tyrell didn’t care. He was waking comfortably with an ex dark army doctor a few days later. Irving was ready with a pep talk. More importantly, he had a secure connection and a laptop that he set at Tyrell’s side when he left him alone. 

There wasn’t time to check his appearance or even give a shit. It all made sense now, or at least enough so that he was ready to run to Elliot’s request.

The Elliot that he’d known; the one that wasn’t quite all of the man he loved. Not that that mattered. This time he’d actually explained. The message was longer than any conversation they’d ever had and he realized that every part of the man cared about him. And needed him.

*

He hears Darlene’s voice as he runs the best he can down the hall. The stitches are tugging and a slight annoyance. Still no time to wonder if Elliot will notice or care about his slightly scruffy appearance; it’s only been a few days but the best he’s been able to do are a sweat suit and his back-up pair of glasses (which somehow were in one of the pockets of his suit even though nothing else useful had been), and the total lack of a clean shave.

At first Elliot’s sister seems protective, suspicious, and Tyrell thinks that’s somewhat fair. A bit annoying but fair. Then Elliot’s teary eyes widen, his face softens, and he reaches out for him.

“You’re here.” He says, still weak and obviously exhausted but there’s so much more in those words. Like he didn’t expect it, like it means the world to him.

“Of course.” 

It takes the rest of the night, and while the rest of the world is partying and ringing in the new world, Elliot is explaining to him how they’d fallen in love in his perfect world. Elliot does most of the talking, Tyrell filling in very little when the other bothers to ask for a small detail to fill in some blanks.  
For the most part, Elliot wants to tell him about “their plans”. Even that sounds more like *his* plans, but it’s wonderful to hear. Tyrell laughs to himself, feels a blush creeping into his cheeks when Elliot says, “to you, this must feel sudden but I would really love it if we could keep going right where we left off.”

Tyrell just nods, knowing finally what that means and realizing that, yes, he wanted to know and understand this man he was pretty sure he was already crazy about. In a perfect world in Elliot’s mind they’d had an affair, and Elliot had decided that he was going to give everything up to be with the Tyrell that he knew. In the real world, right now in his hospital bed, just seconds to midnight, he was pulling Tyrell Wellick (the fixer-upper version) down for the first kiss of a new year and their new life.


	2. "First" Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrell tries to set up the perfect date for an integrated Elliot. It's...pretty perfect.

It both is, and isn’t, their first date. 

For Elliot, they’d *dated* quite a bit. They’d gone all over that when the former hacker had woken in the hospital. Their entire history wasn’t exactly perfect, except it was exactly what they had both always wanted. In that dreamworld, the company had been included. 

This real life, “afk” so to speak, first date, was also a celebration. Tyrell was nervous. He knew more about the Elliot he’d come to know in the past than he should’ve known, should’ve dared to know or investigate. Something about his persistence had given some of the alters a sense of trust with him and eventually the willingness (he thought- *hoped*) to allow their love to blossom inside the imaginary safe world ‘hoodie’ had created to keep the base personality safe from everyone elses’ big ideas.

After the big integration, which took plenty out of him and was bittersweet but *right* in all the ways, a determined (one of Tyrell’s favorite traits) Mr. Alderson reworked the broken pieces of E-Corp to their dream company. The dream world was becoming the real world.

The least the Swedish businessman with the intense crush could do was make their first real date perfect. Perfectly imperfect. 

He’d only recently been given the chance to apply to an entire human being (not just a bunch of confusing pieces he loved even when he hated) the real traits that made Elliot Alderson. All the best pieces were still there and so much more to figure out. 

Taking a wild guess- well, not really, not for another genius such as himself- the cuisine he’d provide was going to be a homerun. (Side note, there’s irony in that terminology and a lot of America’s favorite pastimes that Tyrell will have to learn, at least casually, because sports weren’t something that an Elliot Alderson alter enjoyed when he was high as a kite and trying to ignore reality in prison.) 

Burgers, loaded up with all the right fixings Tyrell knew were his favorites by watching and listening (maybe taking a peek into his workstation trash...maybe) and only purchased from a stand between trains on the commute to work. Needless to say, now that they were traveling together, this was slightly out of the way. Fortunately for him, something about *microwaving* greasy burgers or eating them at room temperature was ideal to his new boyfriend (yep, that had come up, along with the statement ‘like it or not’ which sounds like a patented Wellick move but it hadn’t been).

The french fries in their little folded paper napkins could be at any temperature but had a better bet of coming home warm considering Elliot’s favorite stand was literally right below his apartment building. Tyrell can’t help but think- now with more fondness than he might’ve in the past- that quite a lot of finesse must’ve gone into the process considering how well the package stayed together despite being totally saturated with more oil.

The best part of the evening is how ridiculously flattered the other is when he shows up at the apartment. They’re still in the process of moving all of his things. It’s a lot easier now with the paranoia and the reasons for it gone, but there’s still simply massive amounts of mysteriously labeled disks and spare computer bits to at least catalogue. They’ve agreed they must at least know what they’re throwing away before they do it, though most of it Elliot obviously *wants* to leave behind. 

He’d come in looking a little bogged down. Not in the usual sense, or at least not the way Tyrell remembers, so much as anyone after a long day. His passion for getting the company up and running, getting the two of them in order, so that he could move forward with both the professional and personal 5 & 10 years plans (yes there were versions for F-Corp and versions for domestic bliss and mostly Wellick was just along for the ride and strangely LOVING it). 

The only truly over the top part of the evening was an especially expensive bottle of champagne; which Elliot pours for each of them and when Tyrell doesn’t so much as take a drink he jumps the larger blonde and kisses him with a huge goofy grin. They both had a lot to work on. Elliot was fully ready to continue therapy (probably not with poor Krista) and had asked Tyrell to get with someone about his alcoholism and anger issues. 

After the smaller man is out of his lap, Tyrell plucks a card out of his suit jacket. A business card, with a handwritten series of appointments- one of which would’ve taken place earlier that very day. Elliot’s eyes go nearly crossed with adoration. 

“If it makes any difference, the decor is about as expensive.”

“The tablecloth and candles? Helluva feat babe, and I wouldn’t expect any less. But damn, that’s really impressive. And slightly insane. Wouldn’t have it any other way. You know I love you.”

“I’ve always loved you.”

Elliot had known, deep down, even when his memories were integrating of the ‘real world’ Tyrell, that this had to be there somewhere, and he already loved the man. And he knew that, even not complete just yet, the man falling in love with him out there, deserved the complete version of himself, was what he must have seen. They were both going to get everything they deserved, and moments like this kept not surprising him at all to prove that very thing. 

Pretty soon he planned to fix what little was left wrong with the world, especially his lover’s world. But they were all right. More than so. And only going up.


End file.
